Paula
by Wwolf
Summary: Precuela de simplemente Chris, aunque son historias independientes. ¿Porque Wyatt murió? ¿Que derrotó al ser más poderoso del mundo? Los reviews son lo que da vida a los escritos, decid algo por favor!


**No poseo charmed.**

**Todo y ser una precuela de simplemente Chris, en dicha historia no se mencionara nada de esta,. excepto el echo evidente que Wyatt ha muerto. O sea que se pueden leer las dos historias independentemente, después habrá un tercera que las unirá. **

**Paciencia con simplemente Chris, ahora que me ha vuelto la inspiracion, actualizaré pronto.**

**Paula**

Tiene normas estrictas: No puede salir de sus habitaciones, no puede hablar con nadie, tiene que esconderse cuando vienen visitas y no puede acercarse a él a menos que este solo. Estas son las más importantes, hay más y aumentarán a medida que crezca. De momento no parece importarle, es demasiado pequeña, demasiado infantil para darse cuenta. Pero crecerá y el no será suficiente, querrá ver mundo, entender, explorar, es demasiado curiosa. Ya tiene cuatro años y empieza a preguntar, preguntas difíciles, preguntas a las que no quiere responder porque destruirán su inocencia y toda esa estúpida fantasía que él a construido a su alrededor. Lo sabe desde el principio, la fortaleza de la fuente no es lugar para una niña Habrá un día en que tendrá que escoger. Aún así no hace nada, solo espera, temiendo en silencio ese día. El día que ella se rebelará contra él, está en su sangre, es inevitable.

Y entonces el ser más poderoso del mundo, el que buenos y malos respetan y temen como su legitimo amo, hace lo único que puede hacer: sonreír y tragarse sus lágrimas mientras ayuda a la pequeña que le está destruyendo a dibujar una triqueta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La bola de energía se estrelló contra la pared, Chris se había ido, por segundo vez le había abandonado. Wyatt dejó escapar un grito de frustración. ¿Salvarle¿Quién le había pedido ayuda? Chris era estúpido. Se levantó, le dolía la cabeza, buen golpe, al menos el niño sabía defenderse. Intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos, racionalizar sus sentimientos. Era difícil sentía demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo: ira, frustración, odio, dolor, tristeza, preocupación... Eso último no podía evitarlo, Chris se había ido demasiado lejos, dónde él no podía protegerlo. Le conocía, no descansaría, no pararía en esa cruzada suicida. Podría pasarle cualquier cosa, podría acabar muerto en cualquier lugar, podría tener la peor y más horrible de las muertes y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera lo sabría...

Aniquilo estos pensamientos mientras la ira ganaba terreno. Le ocurriese lo que le ocurriese se lo merecería, después de todo lo que había hecho por él, después de todo lo que le había dado, Chris le había apuñalado por la espalda. Desagradecido. Había escupido en la mano que le había ayudado siempre, renegado de su propia sangre. Chris ya no quería ser su hermano. Perfecto entonces. No más preferencias, no más indulgencias, ahora sería solo un obstáculo más.

-No le necesito-Se repitió a sí mismo intentando sonar convencido.

Un gemido le volvió a la vida real. Bianca. Se acercó a su moribundo cuerpo, tenía los ojos semiabiertos y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre. En esa posición acabaría ahogándose con ella. Intentó sonreír, extraer placer, satisfacción, de su agonía. Se lo merecía, ella le había robado a su hermano, ella le había impulsado en aquella estúpida misión. Y aún así él le había perdonado, incluso le había dado otra oportunidad, solo hubiera tenido que seguir sus instrucciones y nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Si hubiese hecho lo que se le pedía ahora todo sería distinto. Ella era la única culpable de todo. Lo sabía, pero no era eso lo que él deseaba. Nunca había querido que las cosas terminasen así. Bianca había conseguido que los ojos de Chris volviesen a brillar.

- Sé que hay mucha diferencia de edad, sé que es una asesina y que hay muchas razones por las que no debería estar con ella. Pero la miró ¿y sabes qué? No me importa, la amo y sé que ella me ama a mi.- Y había surgido aquella sonrisa que Wyatt había dado por perdida hacía tantos años. Y ante ese milagro había hecho lo único que podía hacer.

- Supongo que querrás una habitación mayor.

Nunca había querido matarla, no realmente. Había sido en defensa propia, no debería haberse metido en aquella pelea. Tampoco es que sintiera culpable. Eso no es lo que él había planeado, había sido enteramente culpa de ellos, por no seguir sus instrucciones.

Se quedó quieto observando como su cuerpo se convulsionaba ligeramente, la herida apenas sangraba, era en su boca donde había sangre y en cada respiración se añadía un poco más. No podía salvarla, no la amaba suficiente para ello, no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Una parte de él le dijo que se fuera, que marchara de allí, se arrodillo a su lado y supo que no lo haría, que se quedaría hasta el final.

Los segundos se colaban en cuentagotas, Wyatt observaba mientras Bianca se iba, irremediablemente su vida estaba perdida. Solo que aún no. Una persona humana ya se habría muerto ¿por qué luchaba? Tenía los ojos vidriosos, parecía que le estaba mirándole fijamente. ¿Qué quería? "Mátala, acaba con esto." ¿Era por eso que le miraba? Para que él terminase con todo. "Hazlo, dale paz." Wyatt la miró, una especie de horrible empatía, que antes no tenía, le obligaba a saborear su dolor y absorber su agonía. Era una tortura. No podía aguantar más, tenía que acabar con eso.

Su mano temblaba cuando la acercó al cuello, era lo que tenía que hacer, ella seguía mirándole con unos ojos que aún conservando un atisbo de vida. ¿ Cómo una moribunda podía mirar tan fijamente? Rompió el contacto visual cerrando los ojos, y cogió aire profundamente. El movimiento fue rápido y preciso, el cuello cedió al instante. Suspiró, todo había terminado.

Y entonces el cuerpo de ella empezó a transformarse, sus senos aumentaron y su estomago creció y se volvió abultado. ¿Embarazada? Era imposible, era ilógico. Pero lo estaba, en ese momento pudo sentir claramente un poder, un Halliwell. No, eso no estaba ocurriendo, no había asesinado a su propio sobrino. "Aún esta vivo" se recordó, "puedes salvarle". ¿"¿Para qué?" Contestó la fuente que habitaba en su interior, pero Wyatt sabía que no le haría caso, nunca le hacía caso cuando se trataba de su familia. Antes incluso que hubiera podido extraer un pensamiento racional de todo eso ya había orbitado en el hospital más próximo. Cogió el primer medico que vio y volvió. Sin darle tiempo le llenó la mano de dinero y le ordeno:

-Salva al bebe.

Era una recién licenciada cuyo primer instinto fue correr, pero había hecho un juramento, salvar tantas vidas como pudiera y ese dinero podía salvar muchas. Miro al hombre, había algo tenebroso en su expresión, algo que no admitía juegos. Miro el cadáver, era reciente, podía salvar al niño pero tenía que ser muy rápida y certera. No se veía capaz. No sola, no en esas condiciones. Aún así.

-Necesito un bisturí.- el instrumento apareció en su mano, magia, estaba prohibida era peligrosa, no le importó. Había una vida que salvar. Ya preguntaría después.

-Puedes hacerlo- se dijo para animarse- por tu propio bien-se añadió silenciosamente, mientras observaba por última vez aquel siniestro individuo.

-Si fracasas no sobrevivirás.- No se lo dijo pero tampoco era necesario, estaba claro para los dos.

¿Cómo había podido ocultárselo? Estúpida ¿Por qué no lo había dicho, La mujer le dio una mirada antes de empezar. ¿Le habría reconocido? No importaba, nada importaba en ese momento, solo aquel pequeño poder que ahora veía clarísimo en su mente. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Fue Bianca quien urgió con la necesidad de hacer el viaje tan deprisa, él quería esperar atar un par de cabos sueltos más, pero ella le convenció, cuando más rápido mejor, tanta urgencia... Estaba clarísimo, por eso se convirtió tan deprisa, debería haberlo sabido, pero estaba demasiado eufórico con la idea de volver a tener a su hermano a su lado. Incluso su reacción ante aquel golpe estúpido, le había echo gracia en ese momento, tan desmesurada, tanta ira, tanta preocupación mientras se palpaba su vientre.

-Te estas ablandando- recordaba haberle dicho y ella le había mirado con una mirada que solo ahora podía descifrar. Era obvio lo que estaba pasando y él era un imbecil.

Había sangre en todas partes y sudor en la frente de la doctora. Podía sentir como el poder se iba debilitándose¿ cuanto tiempo más aguantaría¿Cuánto duraría aquello? Quería terminar, muerta o viva, odiaba la espera. Aunque la sola idea que pudiera no sobrevivir... Era inconcebible.

Controló a duras penas las ganas de gritar.

Debió utilizar algún hechizo de ocultación o metamorfosis, eran hechizos complejos dejaban un rastro visible. Él estaba acostumbrado a buscarlos, inspeccionar sus secuaces en busca de asesinos. Había descubierto miles de astutas conjuras en su contra, planes brillantes y imaginativos. Solo Chris, ( y Bianca por lo visto) habían conseguido sorprenderle. Y él no lo había previsto, no había visto los preparativos de aquel estúpido plan y no había sentido ese poder, su sangre, su linaje...

Por tercera vez en menos de una hora Wyatt sintió deseos de llorar. Una parte de él estaba furiosa, se había prometido no volver a sufrir, no dejar que nada volviera a dañarle, controlar todas las cosas, construir su propio destino, no volver a ser débil, tener más poder, suficiente para destruir sus pesadillas, suficiente para no tener miedo. Pero Chris... Chris siempre rasgaba su armadura, siempre se colaba en su interior, demasiado dentro, demasiado profundo. Chris le recordaba que era humano, odiaba a su hermano por eso, mejor dicho, quería odiar a su hermano por eso.

El llanto, insistente y agudo, le hirió. Aquella mujer sonreía, sus ojos negros brillaban. Bonitos ojos. Se acercó y le tendió el bebe que llevaba dentro de la manta.

-Es una niña- Le dijo, puede que con la esperanza de sacarle de su aturdimiento.

¿De donde había sacado la manta? Debía haberla orbitado él, como todo el instrumental que ahora reposaba al suelo, debía haberlo hecho inconscientemente. Pero no le importó, al mirar aquella cosa rosa que hacía tanto ruido, lo demás quedó olvidado. Sonrió."Una niña" ahora entendía la belleza de esas palabras, la belleza de aquella miniatura que respiraba. No es que fuera bonita, era más que eso, era suya. Una Halliwell. Su sangre, su sobrina... otro Chris, otra debilidad, otra que iba descubrir sus flaquezas. El miedo heló su espina dorsal. Si sus enemigos... si sus secuaces... si cualquiera se enterara de ella, la utilizarían. Como habían intentado hacer con Chris. Y él no tenía tiempo para un bebe. No, no podía ser no tenía ninguna salida.

Volvió la niña, era solo un estúpido bebe no tenía que importarle, a la doctora.

-Cuídala, hasta que vuelva.- Le dijo en un tono imperativo que no emitía replicas. No iba a volver, pensó para sí mismo mientras flameaba fuera. Era lo lógico.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lógica no tiene nada que ver con ella. Es más está seguro que resbala por su piel dejándola inmune, convirtiéndola en la excepción que confirma la regla. ¿Qué clase de niña de siete años puede encontrar divertido pasarse una tarda de invierno en un balcón, haciendo malabares a 200 metros de altura?

-Estaba oculta, nadie podía haberme visto.- Se defiende, mientras cruza sus brazos ultrajada. Como si él fuese el culpable. Como si tuviese que disculparse de algo. Obvia el echo que cuando es invisible tampoco Wyatt puede verla, se ha asustado de muerte.

- Ese no es el punto, lo que has hecho es...- Un estornudo lo interrumpe, y luego otro y otro. Lo que faltaba, la niña se ha acatarrado.

La coge en brazos y la lleva en la cama, protesta claro.

- Estoy bien- gruñe- no quiero ir a dormir.

Amordázala, sugiere una voz en su interior. Mátala, dice otra. Es un grito desesperado, un ataque suicida en una batalla que está perdida de antemano. Desde que sintió a la pequeña, en aquella extraña tarde en la que casi mata a su hermano, que lo está; Todo lo ocurrido entremedio han sido llamaradas, intentos de obviar esa clara e irreversible derrota.

Ignora las dos voces, como siempre. Acurruca a la niña y solo reza para que sus secuaces tarden mucho en darse cuenta de hasta que punto esta perdido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volvió dos horas después, todo ya era oscuro, la niña estaba sola. Sintió aquella chica buscando por el piso de abajo, no muy lejos... pero demasiado.¡Había dejado a la niña sola! Estaba llorando, posiblemente asustada. No se deja a un recién nacido solo.¿ No le había dejado claro que era su responsabilidad?

Se acercó a la improvisada cuna, era tan pequeña. Se fijó en sus dedos, su nariz, sus pies... era tan diminutos, una miniatura de un ser humano. Era increíble que estuviera viva, y era increíble que pudiera hacer tanto ruido. La cogió.

-Shhh, esta bien, estoy aquí.- Parecía recordar, más que recordar rescatar de la profundidad de su memoria: imágenes borrosas de su madre cogiendo a un bebe que lloraba, podía ver su largo pelo y su sonrisa- Estas a salvo, estoy aquí.- Su dulce voz. Puede que estuviera cogiendo a la hija de Pheobe, aquel bebe que murió sin cumplir el año, pueda que fuera Chris, pueda que fuera él mismo. No importaba, instintivamente imitó sus movimientos, intentó ser ella, dar a la pequeña aquella sensación de seguridad. La meció suavemente. - Estas a salvo.

Pero seguía llorando.

-Cállate, por favor cállate- estaba casi suplicando.- Hazlo por mi, hazlo por tío Wyatt.

Nada ocurrió o pueda que incluso empeorara, si estaba seguro el ruido era mayor y su carita más roja. No iba a callar. Claro que no. Le odiaba. Era la hija de Chris y Bianca¿cómo no iba a odiarle? Había matado a su madre, por accidente, y casi asesinado a su padre, no, no hubiera matado a Chris, no, quizás dejarlo inconsciente, herido, en coma , medio muerto... Pero del todo no, del todo nunca.

- Se lo merecían¿me oyes?- le siseó.- Se lo merecían.

El llanto era una forma de acusarle, una forma de torturarle, típico de la hija de Chris, tenía que haberlo supuesto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Qué me disculpe? No tengo nada por lo que disculparme¿entiendes? Es su culpa. Su culpa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres!

- Tiene hambre. – La mujer estaba en la puerta, con un biberón en la mano. Le robó su pequeña y le enchufo el biberón. Había algo en su forma de coger a la niña, en su forma de mirarla que le recordaba a su madre. Puede que fuera el instinto maternal o como se dijera. Tenía una dulce sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, muchos padres se ponen histéricos a los primeros días, no se nace enseñado y ser padre es una tarea complicada.

Wyatt asimiló la información , su cabeza trabaja a marchas forzadas. Si no podía deshacerse de la niña tenía al menos que procurar que su llegada afectase tan poco su posición actual como fuera posible. Por supuesto aquel reducto de imbéciles iluminados auto llamados la resistencia no podían saber nada de ella, aún menos sus seguidores, la utilizarían. Solo podía decírselo a aquellos en quien confiaba y desde la marcha de Chris no quedaba ninguno. Estaba solo, pero no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba ayuda. La necesitaba a ella, pensó mientras levantaba la cabeza para observarla atentamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le dijo mientras la rodeaba, analizándola, buscando la mejor estrategia de ataque.

- Mirtay, Janet Mirtay.- Contestó ella automáticamente aún pendiente solamente de la niña. Perfecto, esto le daba tiempo para decidir. ¿Un ataque directo¿Aterrorizarla para que obedeciera? No eso le daría miedo, pero también ira, podía volverse contra la niña. No la solución era otra, una más fácil pero también más aterradora. No estaba acostumbrado a ella. A él le gustaba imponerse por la fuerza, destruir a sus enemigos, aterrorizar a sus sirvientes, de vez en cuando mostrarse magnánimo para que no le odiasen demasiado, pero siempre desde arriba, siempre dejando claro quien mandaba. Ese otro tipo de trabajos eran la especialidad de Chris.

Agarró la mujer por detrás, notó como se tensaba, con cuidado, es todo cuestión de ser sutil. Había visto a su hermano hacer caer a casi todas sus asesinas sin supuesto corazón antes de que él mismo cayera en su trampa. No tenía que ser tan difícil.

-¿Dónde vives?

- En la calle Preston 34.- Dijo evidentemente nerviosa e intentando deshacerse de él. Él lo impidió la agarraba con firmeza pero suavidad o al menos eso intentaba. Orbitó todo al piso, incluido ellos. Orbitar le dará más confianza que flamear, aunque siendo una persona no mágica no significara nada. Después la soltó, no sin antes darle una ayudita, un pequeño hechizo en latín que ayudaría a menguar su voluntad. Pero para ello tenía que ganarse su confianza. Se quedó quieto, mirándola con una, él creía que bastante bien lograda, falsa sinceridad y ingenuidad. A Chris siempre le había funcionado eso.

-Necesito tú ayuda.-Bajó la cabeza, mostrarse inferior para conseguir el poder, interesante.

-Hay gente mejor preparada que yo.- Estaba asustada, confusa, apunto de caer

-No.- se acercó invadiendo completamente su espacio, ella reculó, no demasiado. "Con cuidado, con suavidad," le pareció que Chris le murmuraba en su oreja. – Nadie puede conocer sobre ella, la mataran.- acarició sus labios con un dedo, pudo sentir su tensión, como cedía bajo el conjuro, escondió a duras penas una sonrisa. – Ya has visto que han hecho a su madre.

Ella separó de él y le dio la espalda mientras dejaba a la niña en la cuna. Por un instante se preguntó que es lo que había pasado.

- Deberías haberla querido mucho.

-¿Quién¿Bianca?- Preguntó sorprendido por un instante su voz sonó como siempre, llena de autoritarismo y desprecio. Mierda, y doblemente mierda¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?. Podía arreglarlo, debía arreglarlo.

- Si-dijo otra vez con otra ves la voz dulce y triste.- Tanto como puedes querer a tu hermana.- continuó mientras volvía a cortar distancias con ella.

- ¿Tú hermana?

-Sí- la cogió por la cintura.- pero no quiero hablar de ella.- Susurró en su cuello.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- le preguntó con la respiración entre cortada, estaba al limite, faltaba un último empujón.

- De la pequeña, de mí y de ti, de cómo te necesitamos.- Pudo sentir como se fundían sus defensas, había cedido.

"En sólo tres minutos y medio " pensó Wyatt orgullosamente mientras la besaba, (completamente suya, completamente a su merced) primero contra la pared y después en la cama.

-¿Vas a cuidar la niña?

-Si

-¿Vas a decírselo a alguien?

-A nadie

-¿Vas hacer preguntas?

- Ni una.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo intentó una vez cuando ella tenía dos años, otra cuando tenía cuatro, estuvo a punto a los cinco. Nunca lo consiguió. Sabe que sería más seguro...para los dos. Pero no puede ni orfanatos, ni hogares de acogida, ni monjas, ni familias que juran que la amaran como si fuera suya. No puede abandonarla, ella por encima de todo es suya, su pequeña, su regalo. Hasta su último aliento no va a entregarla a nadie... ni aunque volviera Chris.

En realidad, en el fondo, sabe que Chris no va a volver, que algo a cambiado en el pasado, que su mundo se esta descomponiendo, que ya lo hubiese hecho si no fuera por su empeño en mantenerlo unido y que eso lo debilita, que algún día alguien más se dará cuenta y que ese día le destruirán. Pero hoy no y hasta que eso ocurra, la niña se queda con él.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La niña orbitó en sus brazos.

- Eso es pequeña, nos vamos.

Curiosamente sus primeros poderes habían sido orbitar y fluctuar aunque parecía preferir lo primero. Aún no sabia irse demasiado lejos, su record era la casa de enfrente, pero mejoraría. Se apuntó mentalmente poner hechizos anti orbitas en alrededor de sus habitaciones, para su seguridad.

-¿Dónde te la llevas?- Janet acababa de llegar, estaba en el umbral con los brazos en cruz. En seis meses el hechizo había perdido eficacia. Al principio solo era unos segundos de duda, un instante en que su mente se revelaba y decía "esto es insano" para después volver a aquella extraña normalidad. Gradualmente empezó a hacerse más y más preguntas¿por qué ese secretismo¿por qué la niña desaparecía¿Por qué confiaba tanto en un hombre que apenas conocía?. Después reconoció a Wyatt, en un cartel, se quedó desconcertada, era increíble que no lo hubiese visto antes y en ese instante se dio cuenta de muchas otras cosas. Como que había roto todos los vínculos con su familia y amigos e incluso había renunciado a su trabajo. Toda su vida se había reducido a la niña y a su tío. Y la verdad es que los amaba mucho a los dos, más que nadie en ese mundo, la niña era prácticamente su hija, y, pese a sus mentidas, estaba enamorada de Wyatt. Era un hombre guapo y misterioso, parecía egoísta y cruel, pero ella podía ver más allá de esa fachada, podía ver a un hombre dulce cuya prioridad era su sobrina. Quería conocerle más, quería entenderle. Quería más.

El enamoramiento de Janet era algo no planeado. De acuerdo, eso es lo exactamente lo que había planeado, enamorarla, para que cuidara de la niña. Pero no había pensado en que ella realmente se enamorara, no de la forma tradicional al menos, el hechizo tenía poco que ver con eso. Y aunque eso en un principio había sido bueno, era mucho más fácil y gastaba menos magia controlarla, finalmente había resultado contraproducente, había alargado esa alianza mucho más de la conveniente, la niña se había acostumbrado a ella, él mismo lo había echo, por eso lo había retardado. Había sido una estupidez, seis meses yendo cada noche en la misma casa, aún no entendía como tan pocos se habían echo preguntas. Había destruido todos los listos, pero vendrían más, el contracto había terminado.

- Me la llevo. Se acabó.- Ni siquiera sabia porque se había dignado a contestarla.

Ella se ultrajó, se enfadó, sus ojos brillaron con la ira y la traición. Bonitos ojos igualmente.

-No puedes hacerlo¡es mi hija! La he cuidado como tal.

- No es tu decisión.-Porque se molestaba en continuar aquella estúpida pelea.- Se acabó.

- Eso es lo que dices, pero no es lo que sientes- estaba llorando. En un arrebato lo cogió por la camiseta¿cómo se atrevía?.- ¿Y sabes porque?- le dio un beso rápido- porque me amas- terminó cerrándole nuevamente la boca.

Él le devolvió el beso, apartó la niña un poco de los dos, creo una bola de energía y se la lanzó.

¿Amor? Costumbre, simpatía, cariño tal vez, incluso una parte de él le decía que tenía que estar triste por la desaparición de sus bonitos ojos y su dulce sonrisa. No lo estaba, había echo su parte, su función, ya no la necesitaba, era así de simple.

Meció un poco a la niña.

- Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso.- Besó su frente.- Ya verás, seguro que tu nueva casa te va encantar.

Llevaría la niña a su casa esta vez, en las grandes habitaciones que había preparado exclusivamente para ella, llevaría alguna otra mujer para que la cuidase. Era fácil, era divertido y era seguro.

¿Amor? Janet había intuido su cariño y había pensado que eso le daba poder, interesante y estúpido a la vez. Muy humano.

La próxima duraría como máximo dos meses, así se evitarían complicaciones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aprendió a hacerse invisible más o menos a los dos años, aún recuerda aquel día:

La había dejado mirando la televisión mientras él atendía unos pequeños asuntos, cuando volvió, ni tres minutos después, no pudo verla en ningún lado. Casi entró en pánico, no pudo pensar con claridad, empezó a buscarla de forma paranoica sin control. Recorrió la habitación sin orden ni sentido, allí, más allí, a cualquier sitio que le pareciera un posible escondite. De repente la sintió reír. Pensó que se había vuelto loco. Porque allí no había nada, absolutamente nada. Después noto como algo le tiraba de su pantalón.

-Waa.

Flexionó la otra pierna y palpó a ciegas el aire, allí estaba. Notó su manita coger la suya y en ese momento se hizo visible. Wyatt suspiró, la cogió en brazos y se echo a reír. Ella sonrió aparentemente ignorante de todo lo que había sucedido.

Dos meses más tarde controlaba a la perfección su nuevo poder y se había convertido en su favorito. Dos meses y un día más tarde Wyatt lo odiaba aunque lo encontraba decididamente útil.

Por eso sabe al instante que esta aquí, detrás suyo, inmóvil, escuchando como él el ruido, los gritos, la revuelta. Ha tardado lo suyo, piensa, pero era inevitable, se ha levantado en todas partes, destruyendo todos sus puntos estratégicos, todos sus aliados, y ahora esta aquí, en su mismo castillo, arrasando todo a su paso, dentro de poco llegarán al lugar más seguro de todo él, a las habitaciones de su pequeña.

Se sienta a su lado.

-Al menos podrías dejarme mirarte la cara ¿no?

Se vuelve visible al instante, está llorando, sus ojos verdes brillan de forma sobre humana. Abre la boca para decir algo pero no parece poder superar el nudo de su garganta. En un impulso se lanza contra él, le rodea con su bracitos y esconde sus sollozos en su pecho. Por un irracional segundo Wyatt se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo, solo por tenerla a ella.

- Son muchos.-Murmura contra su pecho.

- Lo sé.- Responde acariciando su pelo. Intentando memorizar su olor.

- ¿Podrás derrotarlos?

- No, pero lo intentaré.- Va a morir matando, no va a rendirse, no va a consentir que lo encarcelen, no puede ni imaginar en convertirse en el escarnio de aquellos que son demasiado idiotas o retorcidos para reconocer que todo lo hacen por un solo motivo: el poder.

- Me quedo contigo.- Le mira a los ojos, esta tan decidida, llena de valor y inocencia. Es hermosa, con diez años, confiando plenamente, dispuesta a morir con él, es decididamente perfecta.Se le humedecen los ojos y una parte de él grita para que se quede. Nadie sabrá nunca la increíble lucha que se forja en su interior, pero sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-Vete, sabes que hacer, vete, tu padre cuidara de ti.

Se separa de él, dolida y furiosa.

- Me quedó

Cruza sus brazos testaruda e insolente, digna hija de Chris.

Puede sentirlos, están cerca. No hay tiempo.

Va dolerle mucho más a él que a ella perono tiene alternativa. Hace trizas el corazón y la envía telequineticamente contra la pared. Nunca había usado sus poderes contra ella antes. Le mira sorprendida, horrorizada y llorando, no sabe si ha parado en algún momentode hacerlo. Están demasiado cerca, en segundos estarán aquí.

-¡Vete! No te gires, no mires¡huye!

Finalmente le hace caso, la ve desaparecer corredor abajo.

Están detrás de la puerta, el hechizo de protección apenas los retardará

-Chris.- Sabe que es inútil, sabe que la unión con su hermano se rompió aquella tarde.- Chris- Es más ha descubierto que el romper el vinculo y mantener esa realidad ha generado una distorsión del tiempo, no sabe cuando habrá pasado en el pasado, no sabe que puede haber ocurrido allí.

La puerta se abre y entra una primera oleada de demonios, eldars y brujos, los destruye sin pensarlo. Con escalibur en la mano y sin esperanzas ya de sobrevivir, están locos si creen que va ser una presa fácil. Hay muchos y vienen más y más. Una gran alianza de todos, debería sentirse alegado.

-Venid a por mi- Les grita mientras destruye a uno y otro y otro y otro, le hieren.

"Chris" es inútil pero tiene que funcionar "Tienes que escucharme, tienes que entender, Chris, tienes que ayudarla" otra herida y esa duele a mil demonios, cae de rodillas consigue destruir al que le ha hecho, parece alguien importante porque reculan momentáneamente.

-¿eso es todo?- "Chris, tienes que saberlo, tienes que amarla, tienes que cuidarla, tienes que ser su padre" Vuelven a la carga, todo le duele, todo gira, no va a dura mucho más. " Lo siento" lleva diez años necesitando decir eso " perdí el control nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca quise matar a Bianca" Algo lo lanza contra la pared, el poder conjunto de un eldar y un demonio del más alto nivel, ni bien ni mal, solo poder. Irónico.

"Hermano... esto termina aquí...ayúdala... la quiero..."

"Enano...Te quiero"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muchos años antes en el despacho del P3 alguien se despierta llorando.

-¡No!- grita al vacío.- No puede ser, por el amor de dios no puede ser cierto.

Pero lo es y lo sabe, no es una pesadilla, no es su imaginación, no es Barbas, es real. Ha terminado, ya no hay esperanza.

Hay algo más pero lo bloquea, no quiere saber, no quiere entender, no importa. A perdido.

Y lo peor es que aún sigue vivo.

Coge una botella de Whisky y orbita lejos, eso puede arreglarlo.

**Notas autor: Al Chris estar canviando el mundo, y Wyatt manteniendole igual por Paula y roto su vinculo. Los dos mundos quedan independientes y separados o sea que mientras con Wyatt acurren diez años con Chris pasa un tiempo mucho menor. Ya sé esta un poco cogido por los pelos.**


End file.
